Déclaration en chansons
by gsr45
Summary: Quand Sara le quitte, Grissom ne sait plus quoi faire à part ce qu'il faut... Review, s'il vous plait, bonnes ou mauvaises, cela fait toujours plaisir.


**Déclaration en chansons**

Cela faisait 4 jours que Grissom n'avait pas vu Sara, a part au moment où il remet les assignations au début des quarts. En vérité cela faisait 3 jours 9 heures et 48 minutes, mais au point où il en était, il n'était plus à quelques heures près.

La dernière chose que Sara, lui ai dit en le quittant – parce que oui Sara a quitté Grissom – c'est : ne t'avise pas de me mettre sur les même enquêtes que toi.

Quand, Grissom y repense, ses beaux yeux bleus se noient dans un océan de larmes, en effet comment se remettre de cette situation, alors que la femme que l'on aime nous quitte pour une raison comme celle-ci.

_Flash Back_

Ils étaient installés confortablement sur le canapé du salon dans la maison de Gil, le diner avait été des plus calmes, sur ilot central de la cuisine, l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils avaient fait la vaisselle l'un à coté de l'autre, Sara lavait une assiette, puis la tendait à Grissom pour qu'il l'essuie, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout soit propre.

Vingt minutes après la fin du repas, Sara se laissait aller dans les bras de Gil, elle était installée entre ses jambes, son dos contre son puissant torse, il la tenait par la taille et lui déposait des baisers dans le cou.

G – Ma chérie ?

S – Hum ?

G – Tu as encore beaucoup d'affaire dans ton appartement ?

S – Quelques unes, oui. Pourquoi ?

G - Pour rien, c'est une simple question.

Il resserra sa prise sur la taille de Sara, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait, simplement avec des gestes tendres, car lui dire de vive voix était très difficile pour lui, malgré ses cinquante deux ans, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire ces trois petits mots.

Il réattaqua le cou de Sara, mais elle sentit qu'il était plus tendu que quelques secondes auparavant.

S – Gil, tu ne poses jamais de simples questions, comme ça !

G – Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu retournais dans ton appartement ?

S – Il faut que j'y aille pour relever mon courrier, faire mes poussières, et arroser ma plante.

G – OK.

Peu convaincu par cette réponse, ils se laissèrent porter par le silence de la pièce. Gil massait la peau tendre du ventre de Sara, et elle lui caressait les bras. Elle sentait dans ses gestes, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

S – Gil, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

G – Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sara se détacha de l'emprise de Gil, et se leva du canapé, elle commençait à en avoir assez de cette discussion qui la mènerait nulle part.

S – Je te connais Gil, et tout dans tes gestes me prouvent que quelque chose te chagrine. Alors, je t'écoute.

Grissom se leva du canapé aussi, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre et sans la regarder. Sara prit son attitude pour une réponse, elle chaussa ses souliers, prit sa veste et son sac à main et commença à partir vers la porte d'entrée.

La voyant faire Gil la reteint juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse le pas de la porte. Sara s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte ouverte.

G – Ne pars pas Sara, s'il te plait.

S – Pourquoi je resterais, tu ne me fais pas confiance.

G – Bien sur que je te fais confiance, mais…

S – Mais quoi, si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as, je franchis cette porte.

Gil baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas que Sara lise en lui aussi facilement.

G – Sara, ne pars pas. Restes avec moi, s'il te plait.

S – Pourquoi je te suivrais, qu'est ce que ça changera ?

Devant son air insistant, Sara ferma la porte et remit ses affaires là où elle les prit quelques minutes avant.

G – Merci, tu veux un café, un thé ou autre chose ?

S – Un café et des réponses.

G – Très bien, installe-toi, je prépare le tout.

Sara le regarda préparer le café, silencieusement. Au bout de cinq minutes, il servit deux tasses de café, et les déposa sur le comptoir avec la boite de sucre et le litre de lait.

Ils commencèrent à boire en silence le breuvage noir, mais déjà Sara perdait patiente, sa tasse à moitié vide, elle se leva et vida le reste dans l'évier.

S – Gil, j'attends.

G – Je sais.

S – Alors ?

Gil finit son café et la posa à son tour dans l'évier.

G – J'ai peur Sara.

S – De quoi as-tu peur ?

G – De la discussion que l'on va avoir.

S – Pourquoi ?

G – Car cette conversation, nous l'avons déjà eue.

D'un geste de la main, il l'emmena vers le canapé, ou ils étaient installés toute à l'heure, ils s'assirent chacun à un bout.

G – Je voudrais que tu ne retournes plus jamais à ton appartement.

S – Gil, on en a déjà parlé.

G – C'est pour ça que j'ai peur, je voudrais que toutes tes affaires soient ici

S – Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas déménager.

G – Pourquoi ?

S – La première raison, le service du personnel, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas avoir la même adresse que mon superviseur.

G – Oui je sais, mais tu peux prendre une boite postale, comme ça, ils ne se douteront de rien.

S – C'est effectivement une solution, mais pour mes amis, je fais comment, je les invite à la poste pour prendre l'apéritif ?

Le ton de Sara était dur, et elle commençait à s'énerver. Cette discussion, ils l'avaient eue déjà des dizaines de fois, et à chaque fois cela se terminait de la même façon.

G – Tu n'as qu'à les inviter ici.

Sur cette réplique, Sara se mit à crier, tellement elle était fâchée.

S – Oui bien sur, je vais inviter les collègues ici, et ta super amie Catherine, se fera un malin plaisir à tout raconter à Ecklie le lendemain, et en deux minutes je serais virée, c'est ce que tu veux ? Dis le tout de suite et je retourne à Frisco tout de suite.

G – Non évidement, je veux que tu restes à Vegas. Mais je veux que tu vives ici chez nous.

S – Mais je vis déjà ici pratiquement à plein temps, je ne peux pas changer d'adresse officiellement.

Devant l'air buté de Sara, Grissom ne répondit rien, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison, mais il voulait, pour la première fois de sa vie, vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait.

S – Nous aurons toujours ce problème tant que TU ne voudras pas officialiser notre relation.

G – Tu sais bien pourquoi je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache pour nous.

S – Oui je le sais, et c'est pour la même raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas déménager.

G – Très bien, tu ne veux pas déménager, OK, j'ai compris.

Plus fâchée que jamais Sara se leva du canapé, elle remit sa veste, reprit son sac et se rechaussa.

S – Au contraire Grissom, tu n'as rien compris, je veux déménager et vivre avec toi, mais je ne peux pas, car TU veux que ta vie privée reste privée.

G – Pourquoi tu te rhabilles ?

S – Parce que moi aussi, j'ai compris certaines choses, tant que tu voudras garder notre histoire pour nous, nous serons dans une voie sans issue, alors je retourne chez moi.

G – Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

S – Je t'aime, plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer, mais j'en ai marre Grissom, alors le temps que je digère tout ça, je retourne vivre dans mon appartement, et ne t'avise pas de me mettre sur les même enquêtes que toi.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul les larmes aux yeux, au milieu du salon.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Depuis ce jour là, Gil passait toutes ses nuits, enfermé dans son bureau, le nez dans ses rapports, enfin disons qu'il essayait de se concentrer, mais la moindre cellule de son cerveau lui renvoyait des images de Sara, ainsi que ses dernières paroles.

Le seul réconfort qu'il avait en ce moment, c'est la promesse que Sara lui avait faite.

_Flash Back_

Sara étudiait à la loupe les indices de la dernière enquête de la nuit, elle cherchait la preuve qui ferait condamner le suspect à la prison à vie. Cela faisait une heure et demie, qu'elle cherchait dans un silence royal.

Elle sursauta quand Grissom entra dans la pièce et rompu le calme.

G – Tu es invitée à une soirée « habillée » le 21 mars prochain.

S – Gil, tu m'as fait peur !

G – Je sais et j'adore ça. Alors pour la soirée ?

S – Quelle soirée ?

G – Sara.

Ils s'amusaient de ces échanges qui n'existaient qu'entre eux.

S – C'est pour quoi cette soirée ?

G – Le bal du printemps.

S – Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée.

G – Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

S – C'est ce que tu crois.

G – Non, je suis sûr que tu vas y aller.

S – Pour quelle raison ?

G – Car je suis obligé d'être présent, et je ne veux pas y aller sans toi.

Pendant la discussion, Sara s'était levée et Grissom s'était approché lentement mais sûrement de la belle brune qui hantait ses pensées depuis déjà quelques années.

S – Qu'entends-tu par « habillée » ?

G – Classique et sexy.

S – Sexy ?

G – Oui, enfin pas trop sexy, je ne veux pas passer la soirée à mémoriser le nom de tous les hommes qui te regarderaient avec un peu trop d'insistance.

S – Ok donc, je porterais ma robe rouge échancrée sur la droite et le décolleté en V. Mais à une condition.

G – Tu imposes des conditions à ton supérieur !

S – Exact.

G – Ok, quelle est cette condition ?

S – Tu porteras ton costume noir, et ta chemise bleue nuit.

G – Si je porte ces affaires, tu viendras ?

S – Oui.

G – Tu me le promets ?

S – Oui je te le promets. Je t'aime trop dans ce costume.

Sur cette confession, il repartit dans son bureau, avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Heureusement pour Grissom, le 21 mars arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, il allait enfin pourvoir admirer Sara, dans sa robe de soirée, elle l'avait déjà mise mais uniquement quand il l'invitait dans un restaurant chic, et à chaque fois, il était subjugué par la beauté de cette femme.

Malheureusement pour Grissom, le 21 mars arriva trop vite, car Sara avait tenu sa promesse, non seulement elle était venue, mais elle avait revêtue la robe rouge, et comme il le pensait, il restait coi devant elle, enfin devant elle, non il l'avait vu de loin, elle n'était pas accompagnée. Mais maintenant les gars de l'équipe ne la lâchaient pas, comme si ils avaient des vues sur elle.

Il était comme pitoyable, jaloux, tout seul au fond de la salle, avec pour seule compagnie son verre de scotch, qu'il n'avait même pas entamé. Il la regardait, l'admirait de loin, de temps en temps leurs regards se croisaient, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était toujours fâchée.

Il connaissait toutes les nuances de couleurs de ses yeux, du plus clair quand ils étaient au calme et qu'ils discutaient ensemble de sujets banals, au plus sombre lorsqu'elle faisait avouer un coupable, mais celui qu'il préférait était – non est celui obscurci par le désir qu'il faisait naitre en elle.

Il aurait voulu passer la soirée tranquille dans son coin, mais c'était sans compter sur Cath et Jim, ses amis de toujours, ils avaient bien vus que Grissom n'était pas très en forme depuis quelques jours.

J – Comment se passe ta soirée, Gil ?

G – Très bien, merci.

C – Voyons Gil, tout le monde a remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air en forme depuis quelques jours, tu passes tes nuits enfermé dans ton antre, alors que tu préfèrerais être avec nous sur le terrain

G – Ne vous inquiétez pas.

C – Que se passe-t-il, tu peux nous en parler, nous sommes tes amis, et tu le sais.

G – Oui je le sais, mais rassurer vous, je vais très bien.

Un jeune homme vint demander à Catherine de danser, si bien que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls.

J – Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que Sara t'en veuilles ?

Grissom regarda Jim comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

J – Ne fais pas l'innocent, vous fêtes la tête depuis le même jour, donc j'en déduis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

G – Je lui ai demandé de vivre avec moi.

J – Et elle a refusé ?

G – Pas vraiment.

J – Explique-moi ?

G – Elle ne peut pas déménager, à cause du service du personnel, et des amis qu'elle invite dans son appartement.

J – Sara ne peut pas ou ne veut pas déménager, car cela est totalement différent.

G – Elle me dit ne pas pouvoir, tant que je garderai ma vie trop privée.

J – Donc la balle est dans ton camp.

G – Je sais et je vais remédier à tout ça, promis, mais laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plait.

Sur ce Jim laissa Grissom le regard tourné vers une certaine brune entrain de rire avec les garçons de l'équipe. Il les connaissait tous les deux, et savait au fond de lui qu'ils ne seraient heureux, uniquement ensemble.

La soirée se passa trop lentement à son goût, Gil fut sorti de ses pensées par certaines pontes de la ville, qui voulaient discuter du travail avec lui.

Puis vint le moment pour Grissom de faire son discours, qu'il n'avait pas préparé, mais étant un homme de lettre comme lui, toute l'assistance avait confiance en lui. Pendant qu'il parlait ses yeux étaient fixés sur Sara, qui se trouvait trop proche à son goût de la sortie

Pendant son discours, il l'avait vu faire la bise à Greg, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, étreinte que Grissom n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Maintenant, elle était avec Nick et Warrick, et ils étaient tous les trois proches de la porte de la sortie. Elle fit aussi la bise à Warrick, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la même chose à Nick, Gil arrêta son monologue.

G – Nick empêche la de partir, s'il te plait.

Le regard de Nick passa à la vitesse de la lumière de son patron à sa meilleure amie, qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi Grissom refusait qu'elle parte

G – Nick, retient la. Je t'en prie.

La salle devint silencieuse d'un seul coup, tous les regards étaient portés sur Gil, alors que le sien était scotché sur Sara. Il décrocha le micro de son support et s'approcha du bord de l'estrade.

G – S'il te plait Sara ne pars pas.

Un brouhaha montait de la salle, les invités se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, mais le souci c'est que personne ne pouvait répondre à cette question, car même Grissom qui avait mis cette ambiance des plus pesantes dans la salle, était incapable de répondre.

G – Sara, laisse-moi une dernière chance, je te demande une chance de changer, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, et tu as raison. Pourquoi vouloir garder une vie privée si nous n'avons pas de vie à garder privée. Je vais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur :

J'aime, j'aime  
Tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur  
Tous tes gestes en douceur

Avec son micro à la main, Grissom descendit de l'estrade, il marchait lentement en direction de Sara, il entendit vaguement Catherine lui demander des explications, mais pour lui l'important était de reconquérir le cœur de Sara.

G – J'aime tout en toi, Sara. La semaine que je viens de passer seul, chez nous, m'a permis de réfléchir.

Je voulais te dire que je t'attends  
Et tant pis si je perds mon temps.  
Je t'attends, je t'attends tout le temps  
Sans me décourager pourtant.  
Comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus personne  
S'endort près de son téléphone,  
Et sourit quand on le réveille  
Mais ce n'était que le soleil. 

Les invités avaient d'eux même fait une allée, allant de Grissom à Sara, il continuait sa marche vers sa belle brune, mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, peut-être trop surprise par ce qui se passait

G – Je viens de passer la pire semaine de ma vie, j'ai essayé de te téléphoner des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de fois et à chaque fois je raccrochais avant d'avoir fini ton numéro, car j'avais peur d'entendre ta voix, et pourtant elle me manquait, plus que jamais.

Quand je suis seul et que je peux rêver  
Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras  
Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Quand je suis seul et que je peux inventer  
Que tu es là tout près de moi  
Je peux m'imaginer tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
Pour te parler de nous  
Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours  
C'est tout 

Sara ne bougeait toujours pas, et Gil avançait lentement sur le rythme de ses paroles, leurs yeux étaient connectés, ils n'entendaient plus les gens discuter autour d'eux, et ne voyaient pas non plus Ecklie gesticuler dans tous les sens, en comprenant ce qui se passait entre le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit et sa subordonnée.

Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça  
Je voudrais tant mais je n'oserai pas  
J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
Pour te parler de nous  
Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours  
C'est tout

Quand je suis seul et que je peux rêver  
Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras  
Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Je veux des souvenirs avec toi,  
Des images avec toi,  
Des voyages avec toi  
Je me sens bien quand tu es là  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration

J'aime quand tu es triste  
Et que tu ne dis rien  
Je t'aime quand je te parle  
Et que tu ne m'écoutes pas  
Je me sens bien, quand tu es là  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Une fois sa tirade fini, Grissom était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de Sara, il tendit sa main libre vers Sara, afin de l'inviter à danser.

G – S'il te plait, Sara, m'accordes tu cette danse ?

Un fin sourire vint naître sur les lèvres de la jolie brune.

S – Avec plaisir.

Dès que leurs mains se joignirent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, Grissom donna le micro à Nick, qui les regardait heureux pour eux.

Une fois arrivés au centre de la salle, Grissom fit un signe au disc jockey qui lança la chanson, qui ferait comprendre à Sara ce qu'il éprouvait. D'elles même, leurs mains retrouvèrent leurs places, Sara les plaça dans le cou de Grissom, et lui, il enserra sa fine taille, avec possessivité.

G – Tu sais que j'ai du mal à dire ce que je ressens, alors j'ai trouvé une chanson qui dit tout ce que j'essaie de te dire.

It's alright with me C'est clair avec moi  
As long as you are by my side Tant que tu es contre moi  
Talk or just say nothing Que tu parles ou que tu ne dis rien  
I don't mind your looks never lie Je m'en fiche ton regard ne ment jamais

I was always on the run, finding out J'étais toujours en fuite  
What I was looking for and Découvrant ce que je cherchais  
I was always insecure, just until I found J'étais toujours incertain, Jusqu'à ce que je trouve

Words often don't come easy Les mots ne viennent pas souvent facilement  
I never loved to show you the inside of me Je n'ai jamais appris à montrer l'intérieur  
You were always patient Et toi toujours patiente  
Dragging out what I tried to hide Faisant ressortir ce que j'essaye de cacher

Ils évoluaient sur la piste, seuls au monde, personne n'osait venir danser à leur coté, comment danser à coté d'un couple aussi en harmonie qu'eux, le regard de chacun allait des yeux aux lèvres si tentantes de la personne dans leur bras.

I was always on the run, finding out J'étais toujours en fuite  
What I was looking for and Découvrant ce que je cherchais  
I was always insecure, just until I found J'étais toujours incertain, Jusqu'à ce que je trouve

You, you were always on my mind Toi, tu es toujours dans ma tête  
You, you're the one I'm living for Toi, tu es celle pour laquelle je vis  
You, you're my everlasting fire Toi, tu es mon feu éternel  
You're my always shining star Tu es mon étoile qui brille toujours 

Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, et Sara avait compris ce que Grissom essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre, alors seulement visible de lui, elle fit un hochement de tête, ce qu'il prit pour une autorisation, qu'il croyait avoir perdue à jamais.

Nights always are good friends Les nuits sont toujours de bons amis  
A glass of wine and the lights down low Un verre de vin et les lumières tamisées  
You lying beside me Et toi allongée à côté de moi  
Me full of love and filled with hope Moi plein d'amour et empli d'espoir 

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent lentement, puis à la suite d'une semaine d'abstinence, elles ne se quittèrent plus, les langues se retrouvèrent et entamèrent un ballet sensuel. Mais malheureusement, leurs poumons ayant une capacité d'air limitée, ils se séparèrent à regret. Front contre front, ils restèrent à se mouver gentiment au son de la chanson qui se finissait.

You, you were always on my mind Toi, tu es toujours dans ma tête  
You, you're the one I'm living for Toi, tu es celle pour laquelle je vis  
You, you're my everlasting fire Toi, tu es mon feu éternel  
You're my always shining star Tu es mon étoile qui brille toujours 

S – Tu avais besoin d'en faire autant pour officialiser notre histoire ?

G – Non, c'est vrai, je ne veux plus me cacher, par ce que tu es la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé dans la vie.

S – tu es obligé d'utiliser les mots des autres pour dire ce que tu ressens ?

G – Je t'aime, Sara.

Enfin, ça y est il le lui avait enfin dit. A cette déclaration, Sara avait les larmes aux yeux.

S – C'est la première fois que tu me le dis.

G – C'est vrai aussi, mais je te promets que ce ne sera pas la dernière.

S – Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

G – Dis moi simplement que tu es libre ce week end ?

S – Bien sur, mais pourquoi ?

G – Car ce week end, nous emménageons ensemble.

FIN


End file.
